Dreams vs. Nightmares
Dreams vs. Nightmares is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. are freed from Tartarus and jails and plans to send the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw into Princess Luna's dreams and turns them into nightmares in order to steal the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Beyond it, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Zootopia, the LEGO worlds and other worlds. Now, it's up to Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, the Justice Squad, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (aka the Lady Iron Dragon) and the Chima Heroes have to save Princess Luna's dreams by going inside her mind and dreams before it's too late. One night/Princess Luna's nicest dream ever/Morning, Mama/Pancakes for breakfast One night in Canterlot, Princess Luna was enjoying her beauty sleep. In her dream, she visioned her parenting hood with Yuna. The next morning, Princess Yuna gave her a good morning visit. And just in time for breakfast, the whole family were enjoying pancakes. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Sending the Tantabus and evil beasts Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, her family along with Bill Cipher were sending the Tantabus and evil beasts to lurk on dreams. That night/Princess Luna's Nightmare/Luna stayed up all night That night in Luna's Nightmare, she was enjoying her mother and daughterhood with Yuna. Suddenly, the Indoraptor gets into Luna's bedroom and was about to grab her. But, Luna woke up from her nightmare and must see Yuna in her dream about what she saw in her nightmare and stayed up all night. The next day at the Golden Oak Library/Something's wrong with Luna The next morning, Yuna and her friends were in the middle of their training. As Yuna came to visit his mother, she was very sleepy and couldn't sleep well enough. Then, Yuna had to figure out what was wrong with her. Plan to go inside Luna's dreams/Into the Dreams Machine/The Hall of Memories In the laboratory, Gyro Gearloose was working on a new dream dimensional container. Just then, Yuna finds out the terrifying evil beasts are the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, the Giant Claw, and many more monsters that are attacking Luna's dreams. Without any hesitation, Yuna and her friends are willing to sleep inside the dream container and go right inside Luna's mind. Inside Luna's mind, there are dreams she once visited and memories of everypony and every creature. In the Hall of Memories, Yuna could see SpongeBob saving the Princesses' lives before being petrified, Luna having an argument with Celestia, Luna smiles big before not being happy at the School of Gifted Unicorns, and how she took care of Yuna as a baby filly. Exploring Luna's dreams/Encountering the Tantabus and evil beasts Soon, Yuna and her friends were exploring Princess Luna's dreams along with those that didn't came true yet. Just then, they encountered the Tantabus and evil beasts from her nightmares. The Great Chase/Hiding away from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters Just as the great chase begins, Yuna and her friends had to hide from the monsters. Getting help from many friends/Yuna's big plan/Defeating all the monsters Soon, Yuna and to get help from many more friends. Just then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, P.I.X.A.L. (as Samurai X), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon), the Justice Squad, the Ultimate Shacktron, Blue, Skipper Riley, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), the Autobots, the Maximals, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Po the Panda, and the Furious Five came just in time from what they dreamed of. In Luna's bedroom just before the Indoraptor about to grab Luna, Yuna, Vanellope, Dipper and Mabel burst in and put a stop to it. As for Solarna and Ecto-88, they rushed to the rescue and took out the Indominus Rex. Lightning then distracted him, the Mosasaurus appears and grabbed the Indominus Rex before it could dragged her into the water, killing her. Just before the Indoraptor gets Yuna, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lloyd and Harumi, Blue appears and attacks the Indoraptor before they falls and it fell on the Triceratops' skull piercing it to death. As for Dipper, Mabel, Huey, Dewey and Louie, they throws the dynamite into the Monster House's chimney and fireplace. Then, Yuna worked her magic to put an end to the Giant Claw. Luna's dreams were saved/Luna was waking up/Exiting Luna's mind At last, Yuna worked her magic and banished the Tantabus back to Tartarus for good. Just then, Luna was about to wake up, Yuna and her friends then left her mind as they work up from the container. Princess Yuna, the Dream Walker/Sleep well, Yuna/"Pleasant Daughterly Dreams" When Luna woke up, Yuna became a fine dream walker like her own mother which make her very proud. Then, Yuna began to sleep when she was finished entering anyone's dreams. Trivia *This episode marks the very first appearance of the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. will be free from Tartarus and the jails and send the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw along with the rest of the monsters to invade Princess Luna's dreams and mind in order to steal the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Beyond it, The Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Zootopia, the LEGO worlds and other worlds. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, The Justice Squad, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken and Li'l Nelson), Princess Harumi (as the Lady Iron Dragon) and the Chima Heroes will use the Mighty Bus to go inside Luna's mind in order to destroy the nightmares, once and for all. *Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, the Justice Squad, the Ninjago Team, Harumi and the Chima Heroes will battle against the Tantabus, the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and the Giant Claw along the with other monsters with the help of the Ultimate Shacktron, Blue, Skipper Riley, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), the Autobots, the Maximals, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Po the Panda and the Furious Five. *Princess Celestia, Prince Hiro, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Tyrone and Ford Pines will stay to keep an eye on the sleeping Luna while Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, the Justice Squad, the Ninjago Team, Harumi and the Chima Heroes goes inside Luna's dream. *The Hall of Memories (in Luna's mind) will have the flashbacks from the episodes of MLP:FIM, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship, My Little Pony: The Movie and SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure episodes. *Luna's mind will have the full moon, stars, the Castle of the Two Sisters and Canterlot. Songs and Music Score #We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister (During the battle) # Transcript *Dreams vs. Nightmares (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225